Opera time table W04/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 23.01.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:09 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 03:38 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 07:29 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 11:18 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 15:35 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 17:36 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 19:45 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 22:21 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 24.01.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:02 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 03:31 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 06:06 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 08:57 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 10:56 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 12:52 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 15:08 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 17:39 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 20:08 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:29 Vincenzo Bellini - I Capuleti e I Montecchi (1991) Nuova Era (I) 25.01.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch ERROR: 00:34 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 00:33 Giovanni Paisiello - Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) 02:26 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 04:50 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:31 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 08:00 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 10:45 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 12:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 15:13 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 17:27 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 19:53 George Frideric Handel - Arianna in Creta (2005) MDG (I) 22:36 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 26.01.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 04:26 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 07:23 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 10:27 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 13:34 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 16:03 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 18:20 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:23 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 27.01.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:20 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 02:58 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:41 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 09:15 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 11:58 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:03 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:42 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 21:30 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 22:31 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 28.01.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:05 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2011) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 29.01.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:22 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 16:56 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:37 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 21:54 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 04/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017